Despues de tanto
by animefull4ever
Summary: 10 años sin verse, solo le quedara luchar por su presente y sus recuerdos.Luffy pidio a Zoro que cuidara por el a Nami pero no solamente la cuido por de el todo estos años.El huir de la realidad nunca fue una buena opcion...
1. En mi memoria

**Notas:**

**-Universo alterno-**

**-En su totalidad humanos-**

**-Bueno será un ZoNa al comienzo, después LuNa y al final….hay veremos –**

**-Una historia me pareció interesante al escucharle de parte de un colega, si es cruel pero ESTA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES, la verdad es que me impresiono su historia y le pregunte indirectamente si podía relatarla, solo me dijo que si pero no tenia idea a me refería…pero bueno que disfruten la historia-**

**/DESPUES DE TANTO/ Cap. 1 "En mi memoria"**

_**POV Nami**_

_**-¡Despierta Nami…por favor, por favor!-**Hace tiempo ya que escucho voces de distintas personas pero no se que es lo que me sucede, a veces veo a mucha gente alrededor mío pero en un instante todo se nubla y solo escucho una voz masculina, que me dice **"Vamos Nami despierta, Nami tu puedes se que puedes, vamos Nami me prometiste que estarías para mi cumpleaños"**. Realmente no comprendo pero deseo ver un nuevo día nuevamente y ser alguien…ser esa Nami tan nombrada_

**POV Luffy**

_Aquel día fue mi culpa su accidente, la cite en la avenida que siempre jugábamos cuando pequeños tenia que decirle la verdad sobre su novio que ese tipo era un casanova y solo estaba jugando con ella, no me creyó peleándonos y corriendo entre lagrimas sin notar que se acercaba un coche a velocidad, falta dos días para mi cumpleaños, ella exactamente esta en coma profundo desde hace 8 meses las posibilidades que se recupere son nulas, pero algo me dice que ella se recuperara, se que ella dirá mi nombre de nuevo y continuara con su vida, todos los días llevo unas flores a su habitación y estoy con ella un par de horas _

**POV Zoro**

_Un golpe duro para mi amigo, que de ese día no se ha recuperado emocionalmente, el medico dijo "tengan esperanzas" la verdad es que son nulas, aun las tenemos como los amigos de ella, quien diría que el mismo Luffy nos diría que el día que ella despertara y si no le recordaba, el se marcharía muy lejos y que jamás le nombráramos en presencia de ellos, por el bien de ambos, si me sucediera me sentiría culpable pero todos sabemos que Luffy no sentía solo amistad por Nami, el se siente tan culpable que sus notas y comportamientos cambiaron radicalmente, ya el cumplirá 16 años y tememos que se marche repentinamente de nuestras vida._

**POV Nojiko**

_Mi hermana, mi querida hermana esta en coma, las deudas cada vez son mayores gracias que la familia de Luffy que nos ayuda, Nami aun tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir pero dijeron que un coma puede durar meses o años, me preocupa ella ya va para los 16 años y los años de escuela son primordiales, Luffy ese chico moreno, alto el mejor amigo de Nami ese chico a veces le he oído decir que el es responsable del estado actual de mi hermana_

**POV Autor**

**-Gracias por acompañarme Zoro-**Dijo Luffy mientras caminaban por los pasillos de aquella clínica, mientras llevaba dos bebidas

-**No hay problemas Luffy**-Dijo el peliverde mientras tomaba de su bebida

**-Hola chicos-**Dijo una mujer de cabellos azules que estaba sentada en un gran sillón afuera de la habitación donde estaba su hermana, Luffy le paso unas de sus bebidas-**Gracias-**

**-¿Cómo estas?-**Pregunto Luffy mientras se sentaba junto a ella, en eso llego rápidamente una enfermera junto a un medico entrando rápidamente a la habitación

**-¿Qué sucede?-**Preguntando los tres

**-Su nivel cardiaco disminuyo, por favor salgan de la habitación-**Dijo la enfermera, cerrando la puerta para después salir con algo de alegría de la habitación-**Ocurrió un milagro…ella reacciono, la señorita Nami salio del coma**-

**-¿Podemos verle?-**Pregunto Nojiko emocionada

**-Claro pero hablen con calma, el medico le esta chequeando-**Dijo la enfermera, los tres entraron la mujer de cabellos naranjas les observo y puso cara de confusión

-¿**Dónde estoy?-**Pregunto la chica débilmente**-¿Quiénes son?-**

_**-**_**Soy tu medico señorita, esta bien que no me reconozcas pero aquí esta tu familia**_**-**_Dijo el doctor mientras le señalaba a las personas

**-¿Familia?-**Dijo ella otras vez, ellos se quedaron en silencio

-**Enfermera prepárenla para exámenes, Nojiko es tu hermana-**Dijo el doctor-¿**No le recuerdas?-**

**-No**-Dijo Nami, Luffy bajo la mirada y solo le observo, Nojiko sollozo

**-Señorita Nojiko su hermana debe tener un tipo de amnesia, dependerá de la gravedad-**Dijo el medico, el joven moreno salio corriendo y tras el salio Zoro

**-¡Luffy, Nami y Nojiko te necesita!-**Dijo Zoro alcanzando a su amigo

-**No puedo hacer nada Zoro, ella perdió la memoria si no me recuerda, para que estar cerca de ella**-Dijo Luffy mientras caminaba

**-Ella te necesita, es tu y nuestra amiga, nos necesita…no le puedes dar la espalda como ese idiota de Sanji-**Dijo Zoro, Luffy se volvió y le tomo de la polera

**-No me compares con ese imbecil-**Dijo Luffy

**-Por que no si eso estas haciendo**-Dijo Zoro soltándose del agarre**-¿Qué aras, te escaparas por ella no te recuerda?, ¡lucha por su amistad y amor otra vez!-**

**Clínica hospital y luego no se que are, quiero que le cuides y le protejas, jamás me menciones Zoro explícale a Nojiko-**Dijo Luffy mientras comenzaba a correr, Zoro bufo y entro nuevamente

**-¿Y Luffy?-**Pregunto Nojiko que estaba esperándole en la entrada

**-Dijo que te pagaría la deuda de la clínica y temo que se marche de la cuidad-**Dijo Zoro-¿**Qué pasa con Nami?-**

**-Tiene tipo de amnesia Global eso significa perdida completa de su memoria según el doctor no tendrá problemas además de eso –**Dijo Nojiko

-**Continuara con su vida normal, talvez al no tener recuerdos le falten muchas cosas-**Dijo Zoro mientras caminaba junto con Nojiko

**10 años después-Cuidad Loguetown**

**POV Zoro**

_Luego de ese día jamás volví a ver a Luffy, como le prometí jamás le mencione y dije su nombre en presencia de ella, Nami volvió a clases después de un mes yo siempre estuve a su lado, volviéndome su mejor amigo y cuidarla de cualquiera, el rubio su antiguo novio se le acerco pero ella le hablo con naturalidad, este simplemente de alejo de ella hasta que se fue a estudiar al extranjero, ella siempre me dijo que a veces soñaba con un chico de las misma características de Luffy tuve que decirle que a si era uno de nuestro compañeros, a pasar tanto tiempo con ella, comenzó a atraerme pero respete a mi antiguo amigo, sin embargo un día le pedí que saliera conmigo no como amiga, ella acepto y me acepto como su novio, comenzamos una relación hace 5 años y ahora nos vamos a vivir a la cuidad Fucsia donde hay muchas posibilidades de trabajo yo un administrador de empresa y ella una gran meteoróloga e geógrafa, su cabello naranjo le llega a su espalda, su sonrisa bella y su cuerpo extraordinario hace que le ame mucho mas, a veces pienso y decirle sobre que tubo un gran amigo y que por el es que me hice su amigo pero no solo fue por eso si no por que ella también me es importante ahora estamos en camino hacia la gran cuidad, donde comenzaremos nuevamente a vivir como una pareja mas formal, a veces pienso y me pregunto, ¿Cómo estará Luffy, donde estará, que será del?, ahora miro como Nami duerme en el asiento al lado mío, me da felicidad que he encontrado a la mejor mujer del mundo._

-**Zoro no me mires tanto, mira hacia delante**-Me dijo Nami yo solo le sonreí

-**Es solo que me pierdo en tu belleza-**Dije

**-¿Cuánto nos demoraremos?-**

**-En unas 4 horas no es mucho trayecto-**

**-Que bien, Zoro eres increíble-**Me dijo Nami mientras me miraba sonriente

**-Si lo dices por que me conseguí una casa y para ti un trabajo entonces si-**Dije mientras le bese fugazmente

**-Por todo, Zoro por todo-**Dijo Nami, yo simplemente mire a la gran carretera y sonreí comencé a recordar a Luffy y pensé-_**En mi memoria siempre serás mi amigo, discúlpame pero tu ya no eres nada en su vida-**_

**Fin POV Zoro**

**POV Nami **

Tengo 25 años, tengo una memoria buena hace 10 años, mi pasado o mejor dicho mi niñez no la recuerdo por un accidente que tuve, tengo recuerdos fugaces pero luego les olvido, Zoro es mi novio de hace 5 años y le conozco desde mucho antes siempre me apoyo en todas las situaciones y estaba siempre conmigo, una día me invito a salir y el me atraía por lo cual acordamos en intentar ser una pareja las cosas funcionaron a la perfección, mi hermana Nojiko esta en la cuidad en la que ahora viviremos y esta muy feliz por verme después de 3 años, yo recuerdo a un chico moreno con ojos negros pero no recuerdo nada mas aparte de eso, le he preguntado a Zoro pero solo me dice que es una antiguo compañero, algo me dice que en esta cuidad las cosas serán muy diferentes solo espero que todo me valla bien en la entrevista de trabajo.

**-¿A que le sonríes?-**Pregunto mirando a Zoro

**-Solamente me siento feliz Nami-**Me dijo el peliverde

**-Zoro tu siempre haz querido abrir un Dojo**-Dije

-**Si pero el Dojo no me dará tanto dinero si trabajo en una empresa-**

**-Buen punto-**Dije y mire hacia fuera-_**En mi memoria, recuerdo algo mas pero es borroso, pero se que Zoro jamás me ocultara nada-**_

**Fin POV Nami**

**POV Autor – Cuidad Fucsia**

**-Después de tanto, Sanji volvemos a vernos –**Dijo un hombre fríamente de 25 años, alto, cabello negro

**-Luffy esto es una sorpresa, ¿A que vienes?-**Dijo el hombre de cabellos rubio, mas alto que el moreno

**-Pues soy un empresario, tu restaurante tiene un gran éxito si unimos tu empresa con las demás que tengo puedes aumentar las producciones-**Dijo el hombre sentándose en una mesa

**-Interesante, Luffy…pero primero debo ver los papeles y cuanto gano-**Dijo Sanji sentando al frente

**-Comprendo, mira esta es mi tarjeta, ve mañana a la oficina o llámame, adiós-**Dijo Luffy parándose y saliendo del aquel local-_**En mi memoria siempre serás un casanova que jugo con los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga-**_

**POV Luffy**

_Diez años, diez años sin verle ni saber de ella, de Zoro, de Nojiko, ese día mi padre me ofreció venir a estudiar a esta cuidad que tiene un mejor nivel educación, yo acepte pero a la vez renuncie al cariño que le tenia a Nami y me di por vencido por ella, quizás ahora con quien este ahora mientras le cuide bien, mañana tengo una entrevista con un hombre experto en administración de empresas, supongo que tener mas personal será mas eficiente, a pesar de que ya ha pasado tiempo no puedo olvidarle y tengo unas fotografías en mi billetera de nosotros juntos, tengo ya 25 años y si he salido con chicas pero ninguna me hace sentir lo que ella, Nami su cabello naranja, su sonrisa que me alumbraba el día, cuando corríamos por una gran pradera junto con Zoro solamente para que en la noche pudiésemos ver la hermosas estrellas, tal vez hay fue cuando comencé a enamorarme de ella pero me disfrace como su amigo por que de esa forma podía estar mas cerca de ella, cuidándole pero al final todo sucedió lo contrario…ella perdió la memoria por culpa mía y después de 8 meses escape sin decirle nada, también como decirle algo si ella no se acordaba de mi, me dolió mucho pero no puedo creer que renuncie a alejarme de su vida, cuando quise volver me di cuenta que era tarde, Nami debe tener una pareja y tratar de encontrarla tendría que recorrer todo el mundo por que solo recuerdo el color de su cabello, su sonrisa, nada mas y tal vez ella cambio, solo espero que Zoro le cuidara bien y que sea una gran mujer ahora, ahora debo concentrarme en mi trabajo sustituí a mi padre por lo mismo soy el mejor empresario de la cuidad, tengo una gran empresa y soy dueño de otras alternas, dueño del canal de televisión de la cuidad, tengo todo lo que alguien pueda desear para muchos saber mi nombre es señal de respeto, no puedo hacer que las personas me traten como uno mas por que son muy distantes, algo me dice que algo raro sucederá me pregunto que será._

**Al día siguiente**

Nuevamente levantarme a las 7 A.m. para ir al trabajo, llegando a la oficina vi a mi secretaria, una chica de 25 años igual de cabello azul, siempre se ve feliz

**-Luffy ya tengo su itinerario, al administrador de empresas le dije que la entrevista será hoy a las 11 am-**Dijo Vivi mientras me entregaba una carpeta y le decía gracias, mire hacia fuera y ella volvió a hablarme-**Feliz cumpleaños, jefe-**

**-Gracias, eres una chica muy buena conmigo-**Dije mientras le abrase, luego ella se retiro de mi oficina, ya pasaron unas horas y la hora para entrevistar ya llegaba, mira la carpeta sobre de donde era y quien era, era de…Loguetown y su nombre era

Tocaron la puerta y Vivi dejo pasar a un hombre conocido por mi, cabello color verde, cuerpo fuerte y se notaba feliz

-**Zoro…**-Pronuncie su nombre para pararme de mi asiento, todavía sorprendido al igual que el, simplemente después de tanto le volví a ver…mi mejor amigo Roronoa Zoro

**Fin POV Luffy**

**/DESPUES DE TANTO/**

**Bueno como dije en el principio, gracias por apoyar mis demas fic, espero que este sea de tu agrado, bueno buena semana adios, nos leeemos!**


	2. Como pasa el timepo

**Notas:**

**-Universo alterno-**

**-En su totalidad humanos-**

**-Bueno será un ZoNa al comienzo, después LuNa y al final….hay veremos –**

**-Una historia me pareció interesante al escucharle de parte de un colega, si es cruel pero ESTA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES, la verdad es que me impresiono su historia y le pregunte indirectamente si podía relatarla, solo me dijo que si pero no tenia idea a me refería…pero bueno que disfruten la historia-**

**/DESPUES DE TANTO/ Cap. 2 "Como pasa el tiempo"**

**POV Zoro**

Entre a aquella agencia que era la mejor de la cuidad, el nombre del dueño para mi era desconocida talvez por ella me emocione al verle, un hombre de traje negro y corbata roja con actitud algo apagada, con ojos negros y me miraba sorprendido pronuncio mi nombre, ese instante me quede inmóvil recordando lo sucedido hace años, no le podía perdonar por haber abandonado a si su vida y a Nami…de esa forma tan cobarde, tal vez la culpabilidad, talvez yo hubiese hecho los mismo pero se que jamás me gustaría esconderle nada aun que, ¿Cómo poder decir yo eso?.

**-Roronoa, ¿Eres tu, mi amigo?-**Me dijo el moreno que dejaba la carpeta aun lado y se acercaba

**-Si y tu eres…Monkey D Luffy, cuando tiempo**-Dije algo dudoso de criticarle por lo sucedido o dejarle pasar

**-Zoro, sin dudas este es el mejor cumpleaños después de tanto tiempo –Me** dijo abrazándome

**-Supongo que fue bueno trasladarme de cuidad-**Dije mientras me soltaba, me sonreía de oreja a oreja, la verdad es que sabia que hoy era un día importante pero no recordaba que era, ¿Ahora que quedaba decirle todo?

**-Bueno, supongo que aun somos amigos-**Me dijo estirándome la mano en señal de saludo, luego de saludarnos me hizo sentarme frente a su escritorio-**Zoro la verdad es que no sabia que eres un gran administrador por que siempre fuimos algo desastrosos para los estudios, supongo que hay excepciones**-

**-Creo que es a si, como a pasado el tiempo**-Dije mientras me rascaba la nuca

**-Si…Zoro tienes el empleo, ven vamos a tomarnos un café**-Dijo Luffy mientras se paraba

**-Esta bien-**Dije mientras salíamos de la oficina, me sentía feliz de verle pero siento que no estaba bien esto

**POV Nami**

La cuidad es muy grande en un café me reuniré con mi hermana, note a un hombre con las misma características que el chico que recuerdo en la televisión, continúe caminando hasta llegar a un restaurante llamado Baratie, al entrar era un lugar lujoso me senté cerca de la ventana

-**Disculpe bella dama**-Escuche la voz de un hombre rubio que poseía un traje elegante, que se me quedo mirando fijamente

-**¿Diga?**-Dije sonriéndole el me parecía conocido

**-¿Nami?-**Pregunto yo solo le sonreí asintiendo

-**Si-**

**-Tiempo sin verle, ¿Qué haces sola?-**

**-Espero a mi hermana y tu –**

**-Soy el dueño dime tu…¿vienes de viaje o vives aquí? -**

**-Ahora vivo aquí Sanji cierto-**

**-A si es, ¿Tienes novio?-**Pregunto interesado el hombre rubio

-**A si es-**Respondí felizmente

**-Muy afortunado les deseo felicidad, ¿Cómo se llama?-**

**-Se llama-**

**-Hey Nami-**Dijo mi hermana cuando estaba cerca de la mesa me levante y le abrase fuertemente

**-Nojiko te extrañe-**Dije mientras me correspondía el abrazo al separarse de mi note que le miraba fijamente a Sanji-**El fue compañero de antes…**-

-**Le conozco Nami bueno queremos café y un trozo de torta**-Dijo Nojiko fríamente el joven solamente bajo la vista y se fue-**Como pasa el tiempo hermanita estas mucho mas hermanasa, el te hizo muy bien parece**-

**-Si en este instante tiene la entrevista de trabajo con el chico que sale en la televisión…algo de Monkey-**Termino de decir Nami para que Sanji que le estaba sirviendo el café a Nami y Nojiko estaba tomando escupiera café tosiendo

**-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-**Pregunto Sanji

-**Si es solo que…recordé algo-**Respondió Nojiko

**POV Sanji**

Le vi después de tanto una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y ondulado anaranjado con ojos hermosos, esbelta y curvilínea envidiable el hombre que este con ella muy dichoso, al parecer Nojiko jamás pensó en que se podrían encontrar eso seria un caos para Nami al saber que le ocultaron cosas de su pasado, Luffy no creo que sepa que ella esta en la cuidad tal vez sea una segunda oportunidad para mi pero debo saber quien es mi competencia por que no creo que sea…no, no ese marimo cabeza de lechuga no le maréese en fin solo necesito saber como averiguar eso, ¿Qué pasara cuando sus caminos se unan? El novio de Nami tiene una entrevista con Luffy eso significa si hablo con Luffy y le pregunto con quien tubo una entrevista de trabajo sabre el nombre de ese hombre, bien pensado Sanji…eres todo un genio

**-¿Desean algo mas señoritas?-**Pregunte en tono cortés y ellas me dijeron que no retirándome de la mesa para salir a la oficina de Luffy pero antes me detuve para observarle un momento, ella no se acuerde nunca de mi si le dañe mucho en el pasado después de tanto tal vez le dañe mas y Luffy me quiere matar por ello

**(Flash Back)**

-**Yo te amo Keimi mas que a nadie-**Dije besando al a mujer de cabello corto verde note como me tomaban del hombro girándome para que un puño impactara sobre mi rostro

**-¡Eres un mujeriego como pudiste hacerle esto a Nami!-**Me dijo un joven moreno totalmente enfurecido

-**Mas te vale que no le digas ni una sola palabra a Nami si no te diré que nos quieres separar por que le amas**-Dije en tono de amenaza, Luffy solamente se retiro del salón mas tarde pude ver que Luffy espera a alguien en la plaza del condominio note que estaban peleando y luego Nami cruzo la calle rápidamente pero la luz del semáforo cambio a verde yéndome del lugar y luego…

**-Sanji ya te iras-**Pregunto su maestro sacándole de sus pensamientos

**POV Nojiko**

Como no lo pensé antes esto puede ser muy arriesgado ahora que las posibilidades de que los tres se puedan juntar después de tanto es una idea descabellada pero si ¿Luffy se de cuenta que Zoro es novio de Nami entonces que pasara?, ¿Podrán llevar todo con calma? O ¿Todo lo que hemos tratado de olvidar no servirá de Nami?, ¿Sanji se acercara de nuevo a Nami? Me duele la cabeza son muchas preguntas pero la respuesta de solo Zoro depende de los movimientos que juegue podremos saber que pasara mas tarde, Zoro por el bien de Nami oculta todo lo que tengas que ver con Nami y Sanji no busques mas información

**-¿Segura de que estas bien?-**Pregunto mi hermana preocupada

**-Estoy bien es solo que espero que a Zoro le den empleo-Dije** nerviosa

-**Si pasado mañana yo tengo mi entrevista con la universidad-**Dije felizmente Nami

**-Esperemos que te valla bien, ya sabes espectacular que ambos consigan empleo aseguran su futuro –**

**-Nojiko y tu estas saliendo con alguien -**

**-No he encontrado al indicado pero por eso me alegro por ti Nami, Zoro te cuida, protege y lo mas importante te ama-**

**-Si lo se a pesar de que no tengo toda mi memoria siento que el ha estado conmigo toda mi vida –**

**-El es tu amigo de infancia por eso me alegra que estén juntos-**

**-Gracias hermana eres la mejor del mundo-**

**POV Luffy**

Zoro mi compañero de aventuras y desventuras desde muy pequeños amigos casi como hermanos, se que en el fondo debe estar molesto por haber huido de la realidad solo espero que me comprenda, se podría decir que el destino existe y el destino por casualidad estoy muy feliz, ansío preguntarle como esta Nami pero siento que no debería preguntarle por el bien de ambos, esta mas decir que Zoro es contratado por mi empresa por lo cual se que puedo recuperar en totalidad su amistad.

-**Zoro…¿Hace mucho que estas en la cuidad?** –Pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en un café y esperábamos la orden

**-Estoy aquí desde ayer… ¿Tu vives aquí desde que te marchaste?-**Ahora fue el turno de Zoro preguntar

-**Bueno a los 18 años me vine a la cuidad por que mi padre estaba enfermo y me enseño a dirigir el empresariado**-Dije mientras nos servían el café estos locales son rápidos

-**¿Cómo esta el ahora?**-

-**Murió hace un año**-

**-Lo siento Luffy-**

**-Tranquilo eso ya paso…entonces Zoro tienes novia o alguien ya sabes-**

**-Si tengo a alguien ¿Y tú?-**

**-No y tampoco tengo suficiente tiempo para ocuparme de alguien además jamás me he enamorado-**Dije pero después comprendí el equivoco de mis palabras y alcé mi mirada a Zoro

-**Comprendo, la chica con la cual estoy es hermosa y me he enamorado de ella **–

-**Me alegro por ti, Zoro eso es excelente de verdad espero que su relación dure montones**-

**-Gracias Luffy ¿Entonces tengo el empleo?-**

**-Shi shi shi….esa pregunta esta demás, amigo –**

**-Gracias en verdad-**

**-¿Tu novia también trabaja?-**

**-Es meteoróloga y geógrafa va a trabajar en la universidad-**

**-Entonces ya sabes comenzaras a dar herederos para que tu familia prosperes-**

**-Continuas siendo igual de imprudente…Luffy-**Dijo Zoro mientras nos reíamos después me llamaron urgente debía ir a ver a unos clientes en un centro comercial que habían aceptado el contrato que les propuse mientras caminaba pase por afrente del Baratie mire hacia dentro quedándome inmóvil después de tanto podría jurar que esas mujeres eran Nojiko y Nami la mujer que sonreía alegremente con su largo cabello color naranja quedándome mirándole por rato, me aleje de la ventana seguramente estaba alucinando nuevamente como esas veces que corrí detrás de una mujer pelinaranja pensando que era Nami pero no era a si siempre creí que era ella y que algún día la volvería a encontrar pero como ha pasado el tiempo para nosotros me encuentro incapaz de volver a hablarle…¿Cuándo le vuelva a ver que are, seré capaz de hablarle como un nuevo amigo sin mezclar las cosas? continúe mi camino hacia el centro comercial el viento soplo fuertemente y contemple los árboles las hojas caían deje que mi vista siguiera a la corriente de hojas mirando hacia atrás vi a las dos mujeres que estaban antes saliendo del Baratie pero caminaban en dirección opuesta a la mía pero una voz me hizo distraerme

**-Luffy ¿Te sientes bien?-**Me dijo un amigo de cabello afro negro

-**Si estoy bien…creo**-Dije mirando nuevamente hacia a dirección donde les vi pero ya no estaban y murmure-**Será que ellas son…**-

**Fin POV Luffy**

**/DESPUES DE TANTO/Fin cap.2/**

_El viento sopla fuerte las hojas recorrerán el camino por el cual alguna vez paseamos y su aroma nos ara recordar el por que nos olvidamos_

Gracias por su apoyo en mis proyectos, espero que tengan una buena semana suerte y cuidaos


	3. El destino nos sorprende

**Notas:**

**-Universo alterno-**

**-En su totalidad humanos-**

**-Bueno será un ZoNa al comienzo, después LuNa y al final….hay veremos –**

**-Una historia me pareció interesante al escucharle de parte de un colega, si es cruel pero ESTA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES, la verdad es que me impresiono su historia y le pregunte indirectamente si podía relatarla, solo me dijo que si pero no tenia idea a me refería…pero bueno que disfruten la historia-**

**/DESPUES DE TANTO/ Cap. 3 "El destino nos sorprende"**

**POV Autor**

**-No me digas que te enamoraste eso seria bueno o te quedaras solteron** –Dijo Brook que le miraba sonriente

**-Vamos, no soy tan viejo-**Respondió a la broma Luffy rascándose la nuca

**-Vamos Robin nos esta esperando para hablarnos sobre su viaje-**Dijo Brook comenzando a caminar, Luffy solo asintió y volteo para golpearse suavemente sobre su cara

**-Solo fue una tontería**-Se dijo para si mismo el moreno para caminar hacia la cafetería y ver a una mujer morena con cabello azabache

**-Buenas tardes chicos-**Dijo la mujer saludándoles

-**Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?-**Pregunto el moreno mientras se sentaba junto a Brook

**-Muy buena expedición se descubrieron cosas que serán un aporte a la historia y el mundo científico por ahora estaré en la Universidad esta vez trabajare con los de meteorología –**Dijo Robin mientras tomaba un poco de café**-¿Cómo han estado ustedes?-**

**-En negocios y administrando si no pregúntale que hace todos los días-**Comento Brook

**-Luffy date un descanso o colapsaras amigo**-Dijo Robin

-**No puedo sobretodo esta semana ya que contrate nuevos empleados y debo ver si son necesario o talvez no…sabes me encontré con un viejo amigo y su novia trabajara en meteorología**-Dijo Luffy mientras sonreía

-**¿Quieres que la busque, como se llama tu amigo?**-Pregunto Robin curiosa

-**Roranoa Zoro**-Hablo claro el moreno

**Al día siguiente - POV Nami**

**-Suerte-**Me dijo Zoro besándome y yo me voy a la universidad al llegar era un lugar inmenso precioso, al llegar me encontré con una mujer de cabello azabache

-**Hola, disculpa la clase de meteorología ¿donde esta?-**Pregunte la mujer me miro y sonrío

**-Debes ser Nami, Bueno ya que eres la nueva encargada de la clase te acompañare, soy de arqueología Robin**-Dijo la mujer

**-Como sabes eso de mi…-**Comente

**-La verdad es que ya que te contrataron y trabajaremos juntas en expediciones y cosas-**Dijo la mujer, me agrado mucho

-**Un gusto Robin**-Dijo sonriendo

**POV Luffy**

**-Sanji dime ¿Aceptaras mi contrato?-**Dije mientras le miraba al rubio sentado frente a mi

**-Claro es conveniente para ambos, mas que para eso Luffy quería hacerte una pregunta-**Haciendo un silencio**-¿Qué si Nami estuviera en la cuidad?-**

**-Pues, no se que haría de seguro, me preocuparía por ella como lo hice antes…-**

**-Pero antes no sentías solamente amistad, ¿O me equivoco?-**

**-¿A dónde quieres llegar Sanji?-**

**-Solo quiero saber eso, por que creo que-**Pero se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a al hombre peliverde-**Zoro…**-

-**Luffy el informe que me pediste, ¿para cuando lo quieres?**-Pregunto Zoro y después giro la vista hacia el rubio y se sintió la incomodad entre los tres-**Sanji…**-

-**Zoro para mañana en la mañana, Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo que no estamos los tres en el mismo lugar-**Murmuro el moreno

**-Lo siento pero debo continuar trabajando-**Dijo Zoro saliendo se la oficina

**-No sabía que trabajas con el-**Dijo Sanji

**-El destino nos sorprende Sanji** –Murmuro Luffy

**-Mas que comprobado esta eso-**Comento el rubio-**Es mas es como un complot**-

**-Terminemos el contrato debo ir a la universidad a ver una amiga-**Dijo Luffy seriamente, después de terminar el contrato, Luffy se fue a la universidad a ver a Robin al entrar pregunto por ella y dijo que estaba en la clase junto a los demás profesores

**POV autor**

Luffy entro a los pasillos hacia donde estaba ella, al entrar busco a la mujer con la mirada y después noto que estaba sentada junto a una chica pelinaranja se acerco lentamente y esta se levanto yendo a otra dirección y Robin se giro viéndole

-**Luffy viniste**-Dijo la mujer pelo azabache sonriente

-**Si te prometí que vendría, ¿supongo que aquí no esta lo de tu expedición?**-Pregunto Luffy tratando de mirar la dirección de esa mujer

-**No pero si quieres vamos al museo hay están**-Dijo Robin-**Pero debe ser mas tarde ahora tengo clases con mis estudiantes**-

-**¿Quién era ella la que estaba contigo?**-

**-Ella es una me teóloga es de otra cuidad y vino a acá es muy buena en esto…se llama-**

**-Profesora Robin la llaman para que valla a buscar su material de apoyo para su clase-**Dijo un hombre

**-Lo siento Luffy hablamos mas tarde-**Dijo despidiéndose

-**Esta bien**-Respondió Luffy para salir de aquella habitación

POV Sanji

Buscaba a Zoro mientras aún estaba en aquella empresa trataba de armar ese rompecabezas, sabía que él era otro mejor amigo de Nami ¿podría ser que ellos estén juntos?

**-Luffy ya se fue…¿Qué haces aun aquí?-**Pregunto Zoro mientras me miraba con algo de enojo

**-Créeme no tengo interés en dialogar contigo seré directo…¿Tienes alguna relación con Nami?-**Pregunte mientras miraba atento a las reacciones del peliverde

**-¿Qué Nami?-**

**-Nami mi ex novia y tu mejor amiga junto con tu jefe-**

**-¿Por qué preguntas?-**

**-Se me hace extraño porque la vi en el restorán y tú llegas también a la misma cuidad…-**

**-¿No podría ser coincidencia además…como esta ella?-**

-**Esta mucho mejor que haces años pero…tiene novio**-Comente para sonreír y acercarme –**Nami se acuerda de mi realmente no se como pero…si estas con Nami ¿Qué crees tu que hará Luffy cuando se entere?**-

-**Tampoco a Luffy le gustaría que le dañaras nuevamente…tu fuiste responsable**-

**-¿Yo?-**Dije mientras me fijaba hacia fuera-**Antes del accidente Luffy fue quien estuvo con ella-**

**-Los años no te cambian ehh cocinerito, siempre haciéndote el irresponsable, un cretino completo-**

**-Púdrete…cabeza de alga, ¿Qué crees que haría Nami si se encuentra con tu jefecito?–**

-**No es de tu incumbencia**-Dijo Zoro golpeándome

**-Vosotros dos alto ya –**Dijo un hombre de cabello afro en medio de nosotros

**-¡Sanji escúchame bien cuidare de Luffy como mi hermano menor como siempre debió ser y si Nami esta aquí jamás la dejaría sola o con tigo!-**Hablo Zoro mientras se alejaba y yo me quede sorprendido

-**Señor Sanji no cause disturbios con nuestros trabajadores**-Dijo Brook mientras se dirigía a donde Zoro

**POV Zoro**

Que frustrante este tipo, demonios el ya sospecha seguramente comenzara a seguirme demonios debo controlarme

**-Entonces, el jefe, ese chico y tu fueron amigos cuando eran mas jóvenes-**Me pregunto el mismo adulto que me separo de Sanji

**-Luffy fue mi mejor amigo por años…Sanji continua siendo un imbecil para mí-**Respondí**-Soy Zoro-**

**-Brook, estas en esta agencia debes tener cuidado con lo que haces-**

**-Lo se pero ese idiota me pone de mala-**

**-No es de incumbencia saber el por cual peleaban pero yo te ayudare a la proxima-**

**-Gracias Brook-**

**POV Autor**

Un día después

**-Buenos amigos y amigas como todo los años tendremos una cena de gala para comenzar bien el año, por lo cual será a fin de mes pueden traer a su pareja o a alguien por el estilo solo a una persona-**Anuncio Luffy-**Zoro ven a mi oficina-**

**-¿Qué sucede?**-Pregunto Zoro una vez que entro a la oficina

**-Quiero que me presentes a tu novia para la gala no me falles-**Dijo sonriendo el moreno**-Se que no me fallarías...Zoro no quiero peleas en este edificio además Sanji en estos momentos es un clientes-**

**-Si, no se preocupe no are mas escándalo-**

**-Mañana es dia libre, quiero que hablemos sobre lo…-**

**-No puedo le prometí a mi novia que saldría con ella, otro día con gusto yo…aceptare-**

**Más tarde en la universidad**

**POV Luffy**

Caminaba hacia donde me dijo Robin que estaría a veces pienso que Nami jamás podar estar cerca de mi como alguna vez estuvimos ni siquiera poder ver sus ojos, levante la viste por unos segundos y le veo con su melena naranja me acerque a ella pero tomo el elevador rápido pero puedo jurar que era ella

**-¿Nami?-**Dije con duda y ella me miro fijamente en ese instante me congele por completo realmente el destino nos hace mas que sorprendernos

TTTTTTTTTTTT_-TTTTTTTTT-T

Lo se, lo se me perdí mucho en el rumbo de la vida pero no se preocupen estoy de vuelta a si es espero que les gustara este capitulo, gracias por su apoyo


End file.
